Wrick
by ifangirl1
Summary: Pensamientos, dudas, compromisos ¿Wren es capaz de lograr lo que se propone, de atreverse a decir sus sentimientos?


_Fanfic wren y Nick_

Seguir estudiando hasta después de la medianoche no es bueno para mi salud mental, debería estar en fiestas por la noche, bebiendo y bailando hasta que mis pies ardan del dolor. Estoy muy cansada de la tensión y lo tedioso que es cursar en la universidad.

Son las 06:15 y debo desayunar y seguir estudiando, tengo examen de historia y no es nada divertido por lo que le debo dar un gran tiempo de estudio; y cuando digo GRAN tiempo, me refiero a no salir de mi cuarto ni siquiera para ver la luz del sol. No sé como a Cath le puede gustar esto. En fin, en parte es lo que me gusta, pero ya quiero terminar y no tener que pasar por todo esto. Quiero obtener mi título, ahora. Pero para eso obviamente debo estudiar. Maldita sea.

Estoy en la cafetería de la universidad cuando veo pasar a Cath y su novio por el bufet ¿Y quién aparece? El maldito Nick. No es que lo odie, no. De hecho, me resulta simpático. Pero, lo siento un poco "sabelotodo". Quizás lo esté juzgando demasiado sin conocerlo bien, pero es lo que aparenta. Cath y Levi vienen a sentarse junto a mí.

- Ay, no. Ay, no. – digo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿viste a un muerto? – dice levi haciéndose el desentendido cuando Nick se dirige en nuestra dirección.

- Hola – dice Nick. Con un intento de sonrisa en la cara.

- Hola – dicen Levi y Cath al mismo tiempo. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y sigo comiendo mi desayuno.

Me levanto y tiro mis desechos a la basura, digo adiós y vuelvo a mi habitación a estudiar. Apenas entro alguien toca la puerta. Desearía que fuese Nick, aunque no creo. No creo que sea la clase de chico que pasa a buscar a la chica la cual le cae simpática, pero de cierta forma me gustaría que lo fuese. Con toda la historia que me había armado en la cabeza, de que me vendría a recoger para dar un paseo en el parque de la universidad. Ilusionada abro la puerta.

Es la señora que viene a recoger la ropa para la lavandería.

Mi cara cambia completamente cuando la veo e hice sentir un poco incomoda a la señora que amablemente me pregunta si tenemos ropa para lavar. Se la doy y se retira. Lentamente cierro la puerta y en vez de sentarme a estudiar me tiro en la cama boca abajo. Dios, me doy vergüenza de solo pensar la historia que me armé con Nick.

Retomo el estudio porque 1- debo aprobar ese examen y 2- me hace no pensar en Nick.

Nick, Nick, Nick. No hago más que nombrarlo. Creo que debo ser yo la que dé el "primer paso".

Hoy es el examen y estoy bastante segura de que me irá bien, aunque estoy híper-mega nerviosa, porque es mi última materia para pasar de año. Saludo a mis compañeros de curso y me siento en mi banco. No son cómodos asique haré el examen lo más rápido posible así puedo salir de aquí. Una hora más tarde, termino. Lo entrego y me retiro en silencio. Al instante me doy cuenta de que Cath no vino a dormir anoche a nuestra habitación. Lo "bueno" es que no me tengo que preocupar tanto por ella, ya que sé dónde está. Con Levi en Starbucks o en su habitación.

A la clase siguiente supe que me saqué un ocho. Estoy súper feliz. Y fuimos con Cath y Levi a festejar nuestro pase al próximo año con una cena en un restaurant muy sofisticado (quizás demasiado para nuestra edad). Cath y yo nos vamos a nuestra habitación a prepararnos ya que a las 22hs pasan a buscarnos Levi y Nick.

Ahora es cuando comienza la locura de elegir la ropa. No quiero cambiar mi estilo pero a la vez quiero, al menos, estar elegante. Cath, al parecer ya encontró qué ponerse. Un vestido hasta arriba de las rodillas. Color rojo, brillaba como si fuese de raso. Brillaba tanto como la luna hace reflejar su luz por nuestra ventana en la noche. Es ajustado en el torso y luego se hace acampanado, tiene una caída excepcional. Y yo, al fin encuentro qué ponerme: una remera ajustada, que se ata en el cuello, color negro con una falda color azul oscuro que me cubre desde la cintura hasta mas debajo de mis muslos. Tengo el presentimiento de que Nick va a ir, o que al menos va a llamar para "pedir permiso" de salir con nosotros. Son las 21:35 y todavía no llamó ¿debería llamarlo e invitarlo yo? ¿o ir y decírselo en la cara? Creo que la segunda es la más apropiada. Aunque en realidad me gustaría que él venga o llame y diga que vienen con nosotros. Algo interrumpe mis pensamientos ilusorios: el sonido del teléfono. Mi corazón se acelera y Cath atiende:

-¿Hola? – dice. – Oh, hola Nick. Si, bien. Dime. Uhm a ver, aguárdame un segundo.

-¿Wren?

Absorta en mis pensamientos, no la oigo.

-¡Wren!

- Ahm, disculpa, ¿qué me decías?

- Nick pregunta si puede venir…

- Oh, por dios – mis ojos se iluminan tanto que parecen estrellas – uhm dile…dile que si, ¡por supuesto!

- Wren… lo siento, él pregunta si puede venir con alguien más.

Mi cara cambia automáticamente, pasé de estar tan feliz como cuando un niño recibe un regalo sorpresa a estar tan decepcionada y avergonzada de mi misma.

- Si, solo dile que…

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, dile que si y punto.

No puedo creer lo ilusa que fui al creer que vendría conmigo a esta maldita cena. Esto me pasa por ser lenta como una tortuga, vergonzosa y estúpida por no invitarlo yo antes. Pero bueno, tal vez la noche no sea tan mala como imagino.


End file.
